


Magical Storms

by Clarakluk



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Annabeth has a quite visible crush, F/F, Having no idea how to react, M/M, Multi, Sweet little Annie ;3, Takes place after Blood Of Olympus, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 02:58:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5358479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarakluk/pseuds/Clarakluk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one really noticed the freaky storm raging around midnight at Camp Half-Blood. At least, not until in the morning, where Nico got the shock of his life, waking up suddenly in a whole other place than when he went to sleep. He's panicking, because who wouldn't in his situation, and hurry to find Jason and ask him for help.<br/>Seriously, Nico was beginning to really hate Cupid.<br/>(Takes place after BoO)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magical Storms

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a short, funny drabble to get me out of my writing block, but it ended up as this 6K+ fic... Oh well, I enjoyed writing it ;) And I got Lou with! I seriously adore Lou Ellen.
> 
> Enjoy your reading :3

When Nico went to bed that night, it was storming outside, though he hadn’t realized that it wasn’t a normal storm. So, when he woke up in a blue room instead of the blackness of the Hades cabin, he was a bit confused. Rubbing his eye with one hand, he pushed away the blue blanket and looked around in the room.

Had he shadow-travelled in his sleep again?

The first thing he realized was _where_ he’d woken up; the Poseidon Cabin. Over in the corner was the fountain Percy used to send Iris-Messages, and in the ceiling hung a group of brass hippocampi Tyson had made.

Secondly, he was sitting in Percy’s bed where Percy was supposed to be sleeping.

Thirdly, he wasn’t wearing his oversized, black t-shirt he usually slept in. No, he was wearing a bright orange camp shirt and blue boxers.

And fourthly, and lastly was that his body was changed too. His skin was way too tan, he had a lot more muscles, and he was at least _five inches_ taller. Sure, lately he’d had some growth spurts, but this was _insane_.

Nico got up, nearly tripping over his own _damn long legs_ , and hurried out in the bathroom to look himself in the mirror. What met his eyes was a shocking sight – it was Percy’s face! He was wearing Percy’s face!

“I…” Nico said, but it came out with Percy’s voice. Slowly he lifted his hand. Percy’s reflection followed the motion. He placed his fingers on his chin and traced his jaw – a lot more defined than his own – up to his cheekbone and circling his green eyes.

“What happened?” Nico said to himself in Percy’s voice. His fingers continued to trail his foreign facial features.

 _He was in Percy's body._ Wait – would that mean Percy was in Nico’s body?

He had to get Jason.

Nico quickly walked out of the bathroom and began searching for a pair of jeans. Percy would have to survive that he kept his nightshirt and dirty boxers on, because Nico was _not_ going to change.

Finally, he found a pair of somewhat-clean jeans (seriously, Percy should get cleaned up in here) and ran out of the cabin door.

On his way crossing the greens, Nico was struck about how glad he was for being an early riser, this way he was sure not to bump into anyone on his way to Cabin One.

He knocked harshly on the door, and after a moment, a sleepy looking Jason opened up.

“Oh. Hi Percy. Why are you up this early?” Jason yawned. “It’s barely dawn.”

“Jason!” Nico hissed and pushed inside. “It’s not Percy, it’s me, Nico!”

Jason frowned at him and closed his door. “Percy, it’s too early for this shit. Why in Hades are you up and why did you have to wake _me_?”

Crossing his arms across his way-too-broad chest, Nico huffed in irritation. “I just told you, I’m Nico!”

“Yeah right,” Jason said and shuffled over to his bed. “And I’m Scarlet Johansson. Goodnight Percy.”

Nico rolled his eyes and yanked Jason’s blanket and pillow off his bed. “Listen to me! It’s important Jason! I don’t know what to do and Percy might be in my body right now and–”

Jason sighed. “Okay, _Nico_ , if it’s really you, tell me something only you and I know.”

“Seriously?” Nico rolled his eyes. “Last summer you and I faced Cupid in Croatia, where you found out about my crush on Percy, whose fucking body I’m in right now and he might be in my body and what am I’m going to do, what if–”

“Stop, hold up!” Jason held up both of his hands and Nico closed his – _Percy’s_ – mouth. “Okay, I believe you are Nico since Percy will probably never know, but you still have to calm down and tell me what happened.”

“But that’s just it – I don’t know! I just went to bed yesterday in my cabin and then woke up in Percy’s body less than half an hour ago in the Poseidon cabin.” Nico sat down on the edge of Jason’s bed with a sigh. “What am I going to do?”

Jason was silent for a moment. “First off, we need to see if Percy is in your body, or if there are more people involved.”

Nico nodded. “Great. Let’s go.” He stood up and yanked Jason with him to the door.

“Nico!” Jason exclaimed, “Let me just get some pants on!”

Nico quickly let go and blushed deeply, noticing Jason’s bare legs. “Sorry, but hurry up! I don’t want everyone to know!”

Jason rushed to his closet and found some jeans. “Okay, ready,” he said and opened the door. Together they ran across the greens towards the Hades cabin. No one was out yet, though it wouldn’t take long before the first campers woke up.

Nico silently opened the door, and closed it again when Jason had gotten inside. Then they went over to Nico’s bed where someone – hopefully (or not…) Percy – was sleeping in his body.

“Okay, this is fucking weird,” Nico said and frowned down at himself. Jason looked between them and nodded.

“That, and you haven’t smiled once since you woke me up…” Jason said and added, “Percy almost never frowns,” when he saw Nico’s confused expression.

Jason leaned down and grabbed Nico’s shoulders. “Wake up!” he said, and shook the sleeping boy. After a moment of shaking and yelling, Nico’s body stirred.

“Wha–?” he said, and Nico had the weirdest form of creeps in seeing himself like this. Nico’s body blinked and rubbed his eyes sleepily. “What’s happening?” Then his eyes landed on Nico in Percy’s body and frowned. “Why am I standing over there?”

“Percy?” Jason asked, still kneeling beside the bed.

Percy in Nico’s body nodded. “Yes? What’s going on? What time is it?”

“Around dawn,” Nico said, “and we have no clue.”

Percy stared at him. “Why do you look like me?”

Nico looked down Percy’s body, eyes tracing the outline of scars on his forearms. “Somehow we have changed bodies over night.”

Percy frowned, then looked down at himself and noted his black t-shirt and boxers, the black blanket and pillows. Then he looked up at his own body.

“Nico? Is that you inside me?” he asked, and Nico nodded.

Suddenly Nico’s stomach growled, and he groaned. “Shit I’m hungry.” Then he realized what he’d just said and his cheeks reddened. “Can we get something to eat? I can’t think with my stomach growling like this! Gods Percy, how do you stand it?”

“You mean, you never get hungry?” Percy asked, and Nico saw horror flash across his face.

“Okaaaay,” Jason interrupted before Nico could answer, “this is freaking me out.”

“At least you are in your own body,” Nico grumbled and Percy nodded, though he was smiling.

Jason looked from one to the other. “Nico is smiling a genuine smile, and Percy is scowling. Shit. The world’s turning upside down.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “Can we _please_ just find a solution to this? It’s so weird to be this tall. I feel like I have to dodge to avoid hitting my head on the doorframes.”

Percy grinned. “You get used to it.”

He swung his legs out from under the blanket, then yelped when his feet hit the floor. “Poseidon’s Underpants that floor is cold!”

Nico and Jason stared at him. “Did he just say–”

“Yes,” Nico deadpanned. “Yes he did.”

“What?” Percy asked, Nico’s eyes big and innocent, completely different from when he used to look like in the mirror. “What is it?”

Nico shook his head. “Nothing, Percy.” He walked over and pulled out a pair of jeans from his drawer. “You can wear these.”

Percy caught the pants and frowned. “Don’t you own anything that’s not black?”

Nico though for a moment, then shook his head. “Don’t think so. Except if you count the white skeletons on my t-shirts with.”

Percy sighed and began pulling the jeans on. “Man, how are you able to get these on? They are so… _tight_.”

After some more struggling, Percy finally got the jeans on, but he made a face. “These pants are _really_ uncomfortable, Nico. How in Hades do you wear these every day? They are too tight!”

“Percy stop complaining and put on some shoes!” Jason said and handed them over. “We need to figure out how to get you back in your own bodies. I’m so creeped out right now, you have no clue.”

“You’re one to talk,” Nico huffed, crossing his arms again. His stomach growled. “Ugh… Percy how the hell do you stand being this hungry?”

Percy grinned and shrugged, and Nico was struck by how weird it looked on his face. Finally, Percy had laced up his shoes, and the three of them hurried to the dinning pavilion. There were a couple of campers there already, though everyone was still too sleepy to question the boys, even when they all three sat at the Poseidon table with their plates.

“So,” Jason said, as he picked a grape and plopped it into his mouth. “Any idea of what’s going on?”

Beside him, Nico shook his head, his mouth full of food. Percy, who was sitting on the opposite side of the table in Nico’s body, sent him an amused glance. “Nope, I don’t even think I’ve pissed off any gods lately…”

The two other rolled their eyes at him. “Of course not,” Nico said, though his mouth was still full of food.

Percy outright laughed at him. “Dude, chill, you aren’t going to die from eating slower.”

Nico stopped and frowned at him. “You sure about that, because it feels like it.”

Rolling his eyes, Percy took a bite of his apple. “Now you’re being overdramatic.”

“Guys,” Jason interrupted Nico, “could we focus?”

“Sorry,” Nico said and dried his mouth in a napkin. “You got any ideas?”

“Ehrr, no.”

Nico rolled his eyes. “That’s helpful.”

“On the other side of the table, Percy straightened. “We could ask Annabeth. She might have an idea.”

Jason sent a knowing and worried glance at Nico, making Nico huff in irritation. “Let’s go. But I don’t want to be seen like this, so you go get her, Jason, while Percy and I go to the Hades–”

“Can’t we go to my cabin? It’s a little less gloomy,” Percy interrupted.

Nico crossed his arms, and was again struck by how broad Percy’s chest was. “Fine. We’ll go to the Poseidon cabin, and you and Annabeth will meet us there. And only you. You tell no others.” Nico sent Jason a death glare.

Jason winced. “Your glares are at least as effective with Percy’s body.”

“Good.” Nico began eating again, making Percy laugh, and Jason seemed to be about to freak out.

“Okaaaay, I’ll get going before my brain melts from all this weirdness.” And with that, Jason stood and all but ran toward the Athena cabin, leaving Nico and Percy alone.

 _Why am I not hungrier?_ Percy’s voice suddenly sounded in Nico’s head, startling him. _I should be hungrier. Nico really needs to eat more._ I _need to help Nico eat more._ And Nico’s body moved to take a bun from Nico’s plate.

“Percy?” Nico asked cautiously. Percy looked up. “Did you just think that you want me to eat more?”

Judging from the widening of his eyes, it meant yes.

“I… How?”

“I think I heard your thoughts,” Nico said slowly, and he could visibly see Percy gulp.

“Erhm… Exactly what thoughts?” Percy seemed very nervous, which Nico found a bit odd. He frowned at his own body (Seriously, you have no idea of how weird it is to look at yourself like that…).

“You aren’t hungry. And you want me to eat more.” Nico wondered when Percy began caring that much for his health. _That dork_.

“Hey!” Percy said. “I’m not a dork!”

Nico stared horrified at him. “ _You heard that?!_ ” His voice was at least an octave higher than normal. Shit. If Percy could hear his thoughts, then his secret wasn’t that secret soon…

“What secret?” Percy asked, making Nico jump.

“Stop listening to my thoughts!”

Percy held his hands up in surrender. “Sorry, but I can’t really control it…”

Nico was about to snap at him again, but managed to bite it back. “Let’s find Jason and see if he’s got anything.”

Percy seemed to want to say more, but decided to let it go and follow Nico out of the dining pavilion. All Nico wanted was to find Jason and get back in his own body again, preferably without anyone else knowing what had happened to them this night. Of course, he wasn’t that lucky. Just as he and Percy were passing by the archery courses, his name was called. Which Nico of course reacted to, even if he was in Percy’s body. Will Solace was waving at Percy in the belief that it was Nico, and Percy, who hadn’t seen him or reacted in any way on the call of Nico’s name, kept walking right into Nico, who’d stopped up to see what Will wanted.

After elbowing Percy hard in the ribs, Nico waved at Will.

“Oh, hey Percy,” Will grinned to Nico, then turned to the real Percy, who seemed to contemplate whether to smile or imitate Nico and scowl. Nico wanted to face palm.

“Hey, Nico. I actually just wanted to know if you would like to do something, but I can see you’ve got other plans,” Will smirked and _then he winked suggestively at Percy_. Nico had to fight the urge to smack the blond. Luckily, Percy didn’t seem to get it and just smiled at him. _Smiled_.

“Sorry, Will, we are kind of in a hurry,” Nico said, a sharp edge in his voice that made Will look at him a bit strangely, but before he had the chance to answer, Nico was pulling Percy after him towards the cabins. When they finally reached the greens, Jason was waiting for them with Annabeth.

“Let’s go to my cabin,” Jason suggested and Nico all but ran to the safety of Cabin One. Even the threat of Hippie Zeus in there wasn’t enough for Nico to slow down.

When they were all inside and the door was closed, Nico turned towards Annabeth with pleading eyes.

“Anything, anything _at all_ you can do?”

Annabeth studied him with a calculating gaze, then turned to Percy in Nico’s body, who looked a bit awkward, but still tried for a smile.

“What _exactly_ happened since our conversation yesterday, Percy?” she finally said, ignoring Nico’s question for now. Seeing his own face blush like that really made Nico uncomfortable. Did he really blush that easily? Or was it just Percy’s mind’s influence?

“Uhm,” Percy stuttered, his eyes flickering to Jason’s face. “I went back to my cabin to think, like you advised me to do, and, uhm, then I took a shower,” Percy’s face darkened, a flash from what exactly Percy did in the shower yesterday coming to Nico’s mind. Damn, now his own cheeks were burning hot, and his jeans a bit uncomfortable... “…and when I’d dressed after, I brushed my teeth and went to sleep. Next morning, I woke up inside Nico’s cabin to my own face staring down at me.”

With a calculating stare, Annabeth began her questioning. “And no cursing any gods? At all?”

“Not even the slightest, unnamed immortal,” Percy promised. “Neither aloud or in my mind.”

“What about you, Nico?” Annabeth asked as she turned her gaze to him. “Have you had any problems with the gods recently?”

“No new ones, anyway,” Nico said, ignoring Jason’s pitying glance.

“So, old ones. Anything that might have jinxed them yesterday?”

 _Yes,_ Nico’s mind said, but not something he’d want to share with the Golden Couple.

“People actually called us that?” Percy asked as Nico opened his mouth to say, _no_. “That’s way too cheesy for my taste.”

“Uhm, what?” Jason asked, looking at him weirdly.

“‘The Golden Couple’,” Percy clarified in a really un-clarifying way. That is, until Nico realized with horror that _Percy_ ’d _heard_ his _thoughts_. “I mean, really? Did people seriously call Annabeth and I that?”

Annabeth was staring at him in confusion, but Jason seemed to have caught up with Percy’s train of thoughts. “You didn’t know? Huh. That’s how, like, everyone refers to you two.”

“Really?”

“Yeah.”

Nico, however, had picked up on something else in Percy’s question. “What do you mean with ‘called’ and ‘did’? People still do it.”

“Oh, uhm,” Percy stammered and glanced at Annabeth, whose cheeks had heated a little, but her gaze was as steady and calculating as ever. “The conversation Percy and I had yesterday was about our relationship. Or rather, the lack thereof.”

Jason’s eyes were so huge that Nico might have laughed, had he not been as shocked himself.

“You _broke up_?!” Jason squeaked.

Nico’d got the same vibe, but didn’t dare to get his hopes up. He couldn’t be _that_ lucky… could he?

Percy cringed a bit at the question, or maybe the shrill note of Jason’s voice, but nodded nonetheless. _He nodded._

“Annabeth and I both realized that we wasn’t actually _in_ love with each other? Like, we love each other, but more like siblings? Plus, after a recent event, we both got our eyes opened for other… uh, possibilities?” Percy explained, but every sentence sounding like a question.

Annabeth smiled to him with sympathy. “What Percy means is that we both realized that 1) we aren’t as straight as we both thought we were, and 2) we might have fallen in love with others.”

Both Nico and Jason stared from one to the other, Nico still trying to wrap his mind around these new possibilities. _Percy isn’t straight? I might actually have a real chance?! But Percy’s already in love with someone else. Could it be…? NO. Don’t get your hopes up, Nico. Of course it isn’t… Why would he? You also told him that he isn’t your type anyways. Of course it isn’t you he’s fallen in love with–_

Percy’s head snapped up to meet Nico’s eyes. _Oh, shit. Stupid telepathy! He probably just heard your whole ramble. Oh shit. Oh shit oh shitohshitohshitohshi–_

“I did,” Percy answered out loud, his face and eyes unreadable. Jason jumped a bit, startled out of his own thoughts.

“What?” Annabeth looked confused at him, “What did you do?”

“Hear Nico’s thoughts,” Percy answered. Nico could only stare at him like a trapped mouse, waiting for the cat to stop playing with it and just get over with the killing. Because Percy was surely going to stab him right in the heart and break it into million pieces. Again.

Annabeth on the other hand became even more interested in their body-swapping-problem. “You can hear each others thoughts?”

“Some few clear ones, yes,” Percy said, poker face still intact.

 “That’s really interesting…” Annabeth began mumbling to herself, a thoughtful frown coming onto her face. Suddenly she stopped, straightening up. “I’ll be back in probably less than an hour.”

She was out the door before any of the boys had time to react.

When Nico looked away from the door, which Annabeth had just smacked closed, he saw that Percy’s poker face had fallen off, and that Nico’s long bangs were now shadowing any visible emotion that Percy might show.

“Uhm… Okay, then,” Jason said after a while in awkward silence. “What now?”

Nico was still too embarrassed to say anything, and it definitely didn’t help that Percy seemingly refused to look up from his shoes.

Finally, Jason seemed to pick up on what was going on between the other two. “Oh, wait, you heard each others thoughts before? What–” He caught Nico’s glare. “Oh. _Oh_. Sorry. Oh my– uhm.”

“Jason, please shut up,” Nico said, frowning, though there was no malice in his words.

 _Gods he’s cute when he’s flustered._ Nico nodded to himself, his eyes scanning Jason’s red face. _He really is._ He thought. Then he realized that the first thought had not been his own. His gaze flew to Percy’s, who was equally staring wide eyed at him.

 _Can you hear this?_ Percy’s voice sounded in his head.

 _Yes_. Even Nico’s thought-voice sounded nervous and shaky. Damn.

Though, he could also hear the hesitation in Percy’s next thought: _does Jason know, uh- about your- uh… feelings for me?_

_He does._

_And about how you feel about him?_

Nico froze. _I don’t know what you mean._

He could practically feel Percy rolling his eyes. _You like him too–_

_I don’t._

_–and I like the both of you, so–_

_Wait, WHAT_

_I like the both of you,_ Percy repeated, a bit impatiently.

_You– you like us. As in. Having a crush._

_Yes, Nico._ I have A CRUSH ON YOU AND JASON!” Percy yelled, seemingly not realizing that he’d said the last part out loud.

Both Jason and Nico stared at him. Percy looked from one to the other, then slapped a hand in front of his mouth as if he could catch his words and stow them away again.

“I– You– What.” Jason looked so confused, Nico couldn’t help it. He giggled. He. Freaking. Giggled. The whole thing was so absurd that the laughter just bubbled up in him. The two others stared at him in amazement, but Nico couldn’t stop.

“What’s happening?” Percy asked, a bit nervous, “Do you think he’s all right? What if I broke him? Oh no, I probably did. Shit, Reyna’s gonna kill–”

“Shut up, Jackson,” Jason interrupted him, face beet red. “Okay, so let me get this straight; you have a crush on both Nico _and_ me?”

“I think ‘ _straight’_ is the wrong word to use, but… yeah,” Percy nodded, his cheeks heated. Nico’s frantic giggles finally died down.

“And, Nico, uh… what,” Jason hesitated, trying to form his question to something somewhat understandable. “What do you think? I mean–”

“I like both of you, too…” Nico admitted quietly, but the others heard him just fine. Though, before they could get any chance to say anything at all, the door was thrown open by a hectic Annabeth, who was waving stacks of paper around with both hands and yelling, “I GOT IT! I found out how to get you back to your normal selves!” She paused, looking between the three boys, sensing the tension. “Uhm, what’s going on in here?”

Nico felt his face go hot and blurted out, “Nothing!” – at the same time as Percy and Jason.

Annabeth lifted an eyebrow but chose to ignore them. “I think we, Percy and I, might have insulted a god of love by breaking up… And that one of the others might have seized the chance to set up some others…”

There was silence for a moment, then Percy asked, “Uh, which one?”

Nico scowled. “Cupid.”

“Eros would be my guess for the last one, yes,” Annabeth agreed surprised. “But I think Aphrodite is the one to blame your, uh, condition, in a lack of better word. But, no matter who it was, I have a better solution; come, we need to find Piper and Lou Ellen.”

 

Piper was easy enough to find. When Annabeth all but ran back out of the door, Piper had been about to knock, and Annabeth ran right into the other girl, knocking her over and sending them both sprawling on the ground.

“Uh, hi, sorry, shit, damn, ow, sorry–” Annabeth rambled as she tried to get up without hurting Piper even more.

“Hi to you too,” Piper laughed, grinning up at the blonde above her. “I was actually looking for another person with blond hair, but I am all too content with you.”

Annabeth just blushed even more furiously as she came back to her feet and reached down to help Piper up.

“So,” Piper said as she had dusted off her jeans, “what were you even doing in there? And do you know where Jason is?”

Opening her mouth to answer, Annabeth was interrupted as Jason came up behind her with a “I’m right here,” which startled Annabeth so much that she jumped, which in turn made Percy laugh out loud.

Piper stared at him in shock. Since Percy was still in Nico’s body and spoke with Nico’s voice and laughed with his laugh, someone was bound to get confused, Nico mused. He wasn’t a person who’d laugh as whole-heartedly as the laugh Percy was pulling off right now. No one had really heard Nico laugh before, not like this.

Even Percy seemed to be taken by surprise at the sound of Nico’s laugh, because he stopped abruptly with an expression of wonder on his face. “Nico, you have a really nice laugh. How come you don’t laugh more?”

Instead of answering, Nico just scowled and crossed his arms across his way-too-broad-to-be-his-own chest.

Piper looked disturbed from one to the other. “What the hell is going on here?” There was hesitation in her voice, as if she wasn’t sure she actually wanted to know.

Annabeth, whose face color had begun to turn back to normal, sighed. “Long story short: Percy and Nico has somehow exchanged minds and we need your and Lou Ellen’s help to get them back to normal.”

Kaleidoscopic eyes flickering from Percy to Nico and back again, Piper nodded shortly. “That actually explains a lot, and makes more sense than some of the scenarios forming in my head, so alright. What do I need to do?”

“Well, uhm, let me just get Lou…”

“No worries,” Percy jumped in, “Jason and I’ll get her. You can just get everything ready.” He winked to Annabeth and puffed to her when he passed her, shoving her into Piper, so the Cherokee girl had to steady her to keep them both from falling again, and reducing Annabeth to a flustered, stammering mess again.

Nico frowned a bit confused at Percy’s – _his own_ – retreating back, but didn’t think much more about it.

 

When the boys finally returned ten minutes later with the blue-haired punk girl, Annabeth had set Piper more into things and Piper had come up with her own suggestions to, what could have happened.

Nico thought that the most plausible theory, the two girls had come up with, was that Aphrodite had gotten mad at Percy and Annabeth about their breakup and asked Eros to punish them. But Eros had had his own plans and decided to bring Nico into the punishment as well. What they didn’t know was that Eros probably used this opportunity to make Nico admit his feelings to Percy.

The door was kicked open and Lou Ellen marched in, interrupting Nico’s musings quite effectively.

“Who here is in need for one awesome daughter of Hecate?” she asked with a smirk. Percy and Jason came in after her, each carrying a huge cardboard box. Jason was muttering irritably as he put down his box, and Nico distinctly picked up on the words “thinking she’s so cool,” and “kicking in peoples’ doors with no respect for property.”

Nico chuckled to himself. Of course a rebel like Lou Ellen would test the patience of a goody-two-shoes like Grace.

“Okay, so mind exchanging,” Lou said and clapped her hands together once, taking in the cabin, then beginning to issue different orders. “Jason, find a blue, a black, and a pink candle. Perseus, my book. Nico, please find my crystals in the box by Percy. Ladies, I need you to grab a paintbrush and a red paint. It’s in the box by Jason. Okay, so ya’ll ain’t completely hopeless, great to know. The book and the crystals here. Good, now, Percy, pick up the black candle, and Nico, you take the blue one, thank you. Piper, you take the pink and hand the paintbrush to Annabeth, who I need to help me paint this on the floor–”

“Nuh uh,” Jason interrupted harshly. Until now, everything had gone quite smoothly with everyone just following Lou’s orders, but of course Jason wouldn’t just stand by and let Lou paint on his floors. Nico rolled his eyes as Jason tried to glare spitefully at Lou. He growled. “You are NOT going to PAINT on my FLOOR.”

Lou just sighed and waved her hand at him in a bored gesture, not intimidated at all. Nico wouldn’t be surprised if she had some kind of defense mechanism hidden up her sleeve, ready to turn anyone she wished into a pig or something. That would be something Lou would do.

“Kay, kay, then take the black cloth in Percy’s box and spread it out on the floor. Annabeth, paint this as good as you can on it. Piper, you help her. Have I understood all of this right if I say that all of this is Aphrodite’s work?”

Nico nodded. “Either her or Eros. We aren’t quite sure though.”

“No matter,” Lou said, waving her hands again. “It’s love magic, doesn’t make a difference who cast the spell. It’s all I need to know.”

She walked over to one of the boxes and picked up a little purple bag.

Annabeth stood up with a proud smile and declared her job finished.

Glancing shortly at the paintwork, then doing a double take, Lou gasped. “Annabeth, I’m so gonna call for you the next time I need a demon trap painted. This is amazing. You free this Friday?”

“Uhm, sure?” Annabeth blinked, a bit unsure what to do with that information.

“Great, then,” Lou said and grabbed her book, a psychopathic smile spreading on her face. “Let’s begin.”

Oh, how Nico loved Lou’s flare for scaring the crap out of everyone.

 

“Percy, please stand on the red sign there. Nico, you stand there, no, not there, _there_. Thanks. Piper, you stand in the middle of that circle there. Oh, remember the matches! Good. Jason, Annabeth, please take twenty steps backwards each as a safety measure.”

Out of the corner of his eye, Nico saw Percy whip his head up and stare horrified at the blue-haired girl in whose hands their future was now resting. Jason, too, didn’t seem too sure about all of this, but Nico knew Lou Ellen. She knew what she was doing. Most of the time, anyways. No matter, Nico trusted her.

Percy glanced unsure at Nico, but when he saw that Nico was completely relaxed, he too fell at ease.

Lou opened her book with an eerie calm poker face filled with seriousness. Balancing the huge book in one hand, she used the other to place the little purple pouch on top of the open pages and used two fingers to fish something out of it. With a flick of her wrist, Lou threw the dark, glimmering dust right into Percy’s face, making _Nico_ sneeze. Not Nico’s body, which Lou had thrown the dust at, but Nico himself in _Percy’s body_.

Grinning with satisfaction, Lou began chanting a rhyme from her book and gestured for Piper to light her candle, then the two others’.

She kept throwing black glitter around in the circle, making some of Annabeth’s painted signs glow. A slight wind picked up, making their hair whip around their heads. Nico knew this wasn’t Jason’s doing, there was something different about the wind – something mysterious and magical.

“Πολύκλειστετε ‘υμας ’οφθαλμόυς!” Lou Ellen ordered them in a deep voice, that definitely wasn’t her own, but Nico didn’t dare question her and closed his eyes. His whole body was tingling as the wind picked up.

“’Αφροδιτη, του ’ερου θεα, προβαλλετε, μεταλλασσετε την ’αραν βαλλει ’επι των δεμιθεων.” By now, Nico’s body was ablaze. He wanted to scream in pain, but no sound came out, He couldn’t move his lips or tongue, or his toes for that matter. He was frozen in place with only the pain burning him up. The last thing he remembered was Lou’s voice cutting through the haze before he blacked out, falling to the ground: “Καλοι πολυς, Αφροδιτε, του ’ερου θεα.”

 

Nico groaned in pain as he came back to consciousness. It felt like someone had been trying to make him taller by pulling his arms and legs in different directions. Someone took his hand, and Nico forced his eyes open. The first think he saw was the bottom of a cod. He turned his head to the right and was met by a blue-painted wall. Nico had a moment of panic, because _there is only one cabin with blue walls and what if Lou’s magic had failed and he was still in Percy’s body and_ –

Nico turned the other way, ready to sprint out to the mirror in the bathroom when he froze completely. Because sleeping peacefully beside him was Percy. And when he said ‘beside him’, he meant _Right. Beside. Him. !!!._ Their noses were less than two inches from each other. And then Percy opened his eyes – his beautiful, green eyes – and stared right into Nico’s panicked ones.

Nico tried to remember how to breathe. None of them said anything. Percy just regarded Nico sleepily, but also with curiosity and – was that apprehension?

They’d probably been staring at each other for maximum five minutes, but to Nico it felt like a thousand hours and mere seconds, when Percy finally spoke up. “So, we’re back to normal again, huh?”

Nico just silently nodded.

“Are you okay?” Percy seemed concerned.

“I…” Nico swallowed, throat dry, and tried again. “Did you mean what you told Jason and me? About your… uh–”

“Yes.” Short, precise, and impossible to misunderstand. Nico, though, was sure he’d misheard anyways, so he just stared uncomprehending into those green, green eyes.

Percy huffed a short laugh and closed the distance between their lips, short-circuiting Nico’s brain completely. Like, _completely_. He couldn’t manage to even kiss back!

And just when Percy pulled back, shyness and uncertainty shining in his eyes, the door opened, making both boys jump.

“Good to see you’re awake,” a cheerful voice said, accompanied by Jason’s blond head and crooked glasses poking in through the door opening. He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and walked over to sit down on the edge of the bed where Percy and Nico were lying.

“I, uh, I owe you two an answer,” Jason muttered, suddenly not as cheerful anymore. Both Percy and Nico perked up at that. “And, uhm…” Jason’s cheeks were tomato-red, and he refused to look at any of them, favoring his sneakers. “I’dliketogiveitatrybecauseIlikethebothofyoutoo.”

_Wait, what?_

Percy sat up with a low chuckle and placed a hand on Jason’s shoulder. “Take a deep breath, dude, and try again. Slower this time, please.”

Nodding, Jason gave them a sheepish smile, and Nico sat up as well. “I’d like to give it a try. I, uh, really like the both of you too.”

The smile Percy gave him was bright and heart melting. He turned to Nico, still smiling.

“What do you say? Want to give it a try?”

_They are serious? Really? They both want to be in a relationship with ME?! Really?_

He sat up completely, poker face in place, and crossed his legs, drawing out the time, like he actually had to consider his answer. Nico almost rolled his eyes at their apprehensive faces.

“Yes.”

Both Jason and Percy broke into wide grins, making Nico grin too, because these two adorable dorks were _his_. Percy crawled closer, until he was right in front of Nico, less than a centimeter between their noses.

“Can I try again? And this time without you freezing completely up?” Percy whispered, his breath ghosting over Nico’s lips.

Nico didn’t take the time to answer. He resolutely closed the distance between them.

Their kiss was short and sweet and left Nico dizzy. “Yes,” he said again, a smile on his lips. “To both of you.” He looked over at Jason, who smiled proudly at him and moved closer to squeeze the others together in a hug. Percy laughed and grabbed Jason’s jaw with one hand, the other resting on Nico’s knee, and with a glint in his eye, Percy purred, “Oh no. You won’t escape with only a hug. Come here,” and then he locked his lips on Jason’s. Nico probably shouldn’t find it as hot as he did.

Their kiss was a lot longer and much more demanding than Nico and Percy’s, the two probably trying to outdo the other as always, but Nico still found himself enjoying the view.

When they broke away from each other, they were both breathing hard. Percy’s hair was sticking in every direction from Jason’s hands running through it, and Jason’s glasses were even more crooked than normal.

Nico reached out and gently pushed them back up Jason’s  nose, the blond smiling affectionately to Nico and leaned down to peck his lips.

Jason’s lips were softer than Percy’s but just as nice to kiss. Therefore, when Jason leaned back, Nico reached out and placed a hand on the back of his neck, bringing him in for another longer kiss, taking away both of their breaths.

“I could definitely get used to this,” Percy said, probably meant to be teasing, but to Nico, there were only affection in his voice.

Nico pulled away and smiled. “Yeah. Me too.”

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Πολύκλειστετε ‘υμας ’οφθαλμόυς! = Close your eyes!

Αφροδιτη, του ερου θεα, προβαλλετε, μεταλλασσετε την αραν βαλλει προς των δεμιθεων = Aphrodite, goddess of love, we plead, reverse the curse cast upon these demigods

Καλοι πολυς, Αφροδιτε = many thanks, Aphrodite, goddess of love

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! As always, I would love to hear your thoughts on this in the comments <3 :3 Have a great day!


End file.
